


Against A Brick Wall

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: kinktober 2017 [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alley Sex, Anonymous Sex, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: They were already sweaty from the show, and it was only about to get worse.





	Against A Brick Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this like... five? six years ago? I don't know. It's old. Originally posted on Mibba, and retweaked for posting here. 
> 
> Posted for day 23 of Kinktober 2017, where the prompt was 'against a wall.'

They were already sweaty from the show, and it was only about to get worse. 

With hundreds of people streaming by only a few yards away, at the mouth of the alley, it was definitely a risk, but she didn't gave a fuck. Liquid salt streamed from her red hair into his blue eyes, and he eagerly accepted it, pressed his lips against hers so violently that she hit her head off the brick wall. Her fingers tugged greedily at his shirt, already wishing it off.

For months, she had seen him at shows around town. There had been something about him that made her unable to look away. Whether it was his red hair, equally as bright as her own, vivid even in the smoky darkness, or those damn blue eyes that seemed to undress her with just one glance, she wanted him from that very first show.

At each show after that first night, they moved closer and closer until he was pressed against her back, hands on her stomach, breathing in her ear. The grunge band on the stage had taken a step back to the smell of nicotine on his clothes, to the feel of his tongue grazing her earlobe.

"I want you."

The show couldn't end fast enough. The instant the last note rang out, he dragged her outside into the cold and down an alley thick with grimy, melting snow and trash. Her head hit the wall first, followed by her back as his pierced lips pressed against hers, bruising the chapped skin. Her nails clawed at his back through his thin hoodie while his cracked lips ran down over her neck, bringing more moans bubbling forth from her mouth. Dirt twisted into her long hair as he pressed her harder against the wall. His fingers pried at her belt, and he cursed into her ear as he fumbled with the ornate buckle. Groaning with impatience, she yanked it open herself, undoing the button of her jeans for good measure. His breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine.

"Turn around," he growled, grabbing her wrists and spinning her around before she could comply on her own. Despite the frigid night air, her entire body pulsed with warmth. She could hear the clacking of his belt opening, followed by the soft thump as his pants slid to the ground. There was a quick crinkling, a sound she knew too well, and moments later, his condom covered erection pressed into her back as his breath rushed over her neck, making her practically melt. She pushed back against him, wanting him to end months of arousal and just fuck her.

This he did. Her jeans hadn't even hit the ground before he was inside of her, making her split her lip with her teeth to hold back her scream. One of his hands was on her stomach, pushing her back against him. The other was holding a chunk of hair and tugging hard, making her eyes water in the best way possible. The width of him stretched her open while his entire length slid inside of her over and over, giving her no mercy.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" he growled as his thrusts made her hips hit the wall again and again. Flakes of skin drifted to the ground to mingle with the snow at her feet as her stomach tore from the rough textured bricks. She nodded, moaning as his hand ran down her stomach to her hip. The fingers of his other hand yanked her hair roughly, and a few strands actually came free of her skull as she yelped with both pain and pleasure. She could feel him smirking against her neck as he drove deep inside of her.

"Say it." The words were directed right into her ear, sinking into her brain. She shook her head, smirking only briefly before he yanked back even harder. His snakebites pressed against her neck as he bit down hard enough to snap the skin like parchment. All the time, he continued to thrust, quickly and without finesse. "Say it."

"Fuck me," she groaned, running her hand down her body and pressing her fingers against her clit. He released her hair and instead smacked her ass with an open palm, jolting her harder against the wall. The sound echoed down the alley and into the street where it was lost among the engines and footsteps of the still departing fans. Once the echo was gone, he did it again. This time, she actually screamed, fingers moving swiftly over her clit, begging for release.

The whole act was quick and hard and filthy. Only seconds after she began rubbing herself, she was caught up in waves and waves of pleasure that were only intensified by his continuing slaps. As she was riding out the end of her orgasm, panting and pushing back against him, his began, and he pressed her face against the wall, groaning as his hips continued to buck. Her lips kissed the bricks as she pushed back against him, trying to get some air. Blood dripped from her split lip to join her skin in the snow. When he was done, he quickly pulled out.

She could barely walk, and putting her jeans back on was excruciating. By the time she was finished, he was completely dressed and already smoking a cigarette. Sweat gleamed on his face, dripping from his shocking red hair into his swollen lips.

"You going to that show next Thursday?" he asked from behind a cloud of nicotine. She nodded, still bracing herself against the wall. He returned the nod before taking a final drag and throwing his cigarette to the ground beside her feet.

"I'll see you then."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
